She's a masterpiece
by heda-of-sunshine
Summary: Beca Mitchell, art major, decides to go to a museum for inspiration and yet, in a room full of paintings, the only masterpiece she sees is the lady with hair like fire and eyes like the ocean, Chloe Beale. Bechloe AU
1. Captivated

It's 2:33 in the evening and Beca Mitchell decided to go to the nearest museum in town. She brought a pencil and blue leather bound art journal along with her, just in case inspiration struck. The end of the semester is right around the corner and she still doesn't have a clue what to make for her art project.

She wore her black skinny jeans, grey scoop neck shirt and red jacket.

Beca's glad because of the rush of warm air hitting her face as she entered the building. There weren't many people in the museum, making it so much easier for the brunette to relax and look around comfortably. Simple classical music was playing, matching the vibes of the art in the building.

Beca looks around as she sat on a couch in the middle of the room. Scanning the place. Skimming through the paintings on the wall and waiting 'till she sees something that could grab her attention.

But it wasn't something that got her attention. It was _someone_.

She gazed at the lady with hair like fire and eyes like the ocean sitting at the other side of the room, who seems to be in awe of the painting right in front of her.

Beca couldn't help but take out her pencil, open her journal and start drawing.

She drew a line that's supposed to resemble the lady's jawline, then a curve to resemble her chin and so on until she's finished the figure of the lady's face. She looked back up to her left and observed her model.

The lady's eyes were wide open, as if lost in another world, Beca thought. Hair placed on both sides of her shoulders, gracing over her perfectly sculpted collarbones and blue v-neck shirt. Arms crossed above her chest. Her pink lips were slightly parted, forming a little smile.

Beca wonders what it would be like to feel them against her own. In an instant, she blushed and looked back down to her journal because of the thought.

She continues drawing. Sketching. Making of the figure beside her, on paper. Line after line and curve after curve.

She drew a little line on her drawing. Resembling the small scar on the lady's forehead. She drew detail after detail. Taking her time to get it all right. But she knows that it won't be as perfect as the real thing.

Beca's heart started to beat rapidly. Nervous at the thought that the lady would notice her staring. So she side eyes. She pretends to look around her surroundings again and stops slightly as her eyes meet the object of her drawing.

But by the time she's finished the upper body, somebody called the lady. Snapping the redhead out of the little world she was in.

"Chloe there you are! Aubrey and I were looking for you, c'mon."

"Oh! Wait up Stace!"

The redhead stood up from her seat, glanced around the room once more and made her way towards her tall...tall...tall friend.

 _Chloe..._ Beca repeated the name in her head and wrote it down in big letters as well. And a smile formed on her face as she looks down at the drawing she made.

Beca felt like she was in a place that crossed both fantasy and reality. Because to her, this reality felt unreal. In an instant, Beca felt drawn to Chloe. She paid no mind to the other paintings in the room, she was already captivated by the masterpiece that is Chloe.


	2. Humiliated

Beca held her art journal against her chest. Hugging it while she was walking out of the room and into the small coffee place inside the museum. She needed a drink after what she had just done. Her heart was still beating loudly while she was waiting in line. She couldn't believe that she did what she did. Drawing a stranger on her journal. And feeling a rush of emotions as she did so.

But little did Beca know that the very redhead who made her heart beat loudly, walked in the coffee place as well shortly after she went inside. Waiting in line too.

Beca ordered a simple iced caramel mocha and waited at the table for her order. Still lost in her own thoughts. Still lost in that moment when she was drawing _Chloe_.

For some reason while Chloe was still waiting in line, she looked at her sides and saw the brunette sitting on her own, lost in another world. This attracted Chloe for a moment. She felt drawn to the little lady and thought to herself that she was just like that earlier. Lost in another place where reality can't touch.

Beca opened her journal once more, to look at her drawing. And added some doodles at the side of her image of redhead.

Chloe made her order and walked over to where the brunette was sitting, who was grinning while she was looking down to her journal. Clutching a pencil on her left hand.

"Hi. Excuse me?..." chirped Chloe as she paused her steps in front of the lady sitting by herself.

Beca, who was still in the place between fantasy and reality...like a person who was half asleep, immediately said without looking up "Yes?"

"Is that seat ta-" Chloe's eyes landed on the drawing that Beca was still dumbly staring at "...ken..."

Beca's eyes furrowed at the odd way the word _taken_ had a pause in the middle of the word itself and looked up wondering who wanted to sit next to her.

And just from the glance of Chloe's shirt, Beca thought _F U C K_. Her eyes paused on Chloe's torso. She feared to look to the eyes that had captivated her earlier. Which are probably filled with confusion and discomfort right now. Because her journal was still wide open, exposing the drawing she made earlier which are now surrounded by doodles of planets and stars.

Beca's face was showing obvious signs of discomfort and embarrassment. Because her eyes were wide open like a dear caught in headlights and she was blushing, her face red like a tomato. The only thing she hears in her head at that moment was her saying the word fuck several times.

"Is that me?" Chloe asked. She couldn't have mistaken it. She knew it was her because of the scar on the image's forehead, the v-neck shirt and the most obvious sign, her name.

Beca, chewing her lip, slowly started looking up to Chloe's face.

Their eyes met at the same instant.

And to Beca's surprise, instead of confusion, anger or any other negative emotion, Chloe's face showed glee and amusement.

Chloe laughed at the expression on Beca's face. The brunette looked cute and embarrassed she was indeed.

"You're good." Chloe smiled at Beca, who started pulling and playing with the ends of her.

"May I?" Chloe asked pointing to the unoccupied chair across Beca, who nodded as a reply.

Beca felt like- NO... Beca _was_ dying of embarrassment and no longer was she in that place between fantasy and reality. She wonders why she still hasn't closed that damn journal by now.


	3. Charmed

"Hey," the redhead said with furrowed eyebrows and a smile, noticing that the little brunette became very tense "you don't have to be afraid. Look… I won't bite."

When Beca, whose face is still red, slowly looks at the redhead's face, Chloe beamed a smile at her. And Beca could neither quite face nor look away from her gentle smile.

"And I'm fine with it." Chloe said, nodding toward Beca's journal "In fact, if it makes you feel any better, I'm very flattered that you drew me… So please, as cute as your blushing shy face may be, I want you to be comfortable. So don't fret."

Beca chuckled and she lets out a breath that she didn't know she's been holding for a quite a while now.

"Okay. I'm cool." Beca says closing her eyes, taking deep breaths.

A smile spread across Chloe's face and Beca's lips did the same as they gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Now that Beca has regained her composure, she observes the color of Chloe's eyes. And she couldn't tell if they were either grey or blue.

"I'm guessing you drew this while I was looking at the mural of the moon earlier. Man, I was lost in that one. It felt nice too." Chloe says as she briefly looks off at the distance, recalling that moment.

Now that Beca thinks about it, she doesn't recall the painting that Chloe was staring at. She doesn't recall the paintings that they were surrounded by at that time. All she remembers was how beautiful Chloe looked while she was captivated by that painting. How her own heart raced while she drew her.

"May I take a closer look at it?" Chloe asked, gesturing to the journal in front of her.

"Yeah. Sure, I don't mind." Beca replied before sliding the journal to Chloe.

Chloe bites her lip with a smile as she grabs the journal. Her eyes roamed around the drawing made by the brunette. Her eyes widened at a certain spot and says jokingly

"Wow... Do my boobs really look that big?" which earned a laugh from the brunette in front of her.

"You even included the little scar on my forehead. You have a great eye for detail…uh?"

"Beca. My name's Beca Mitchell."

"Well Beca, I know you know my name but let me properly introduce myself…" Chloe says talking about the big letters on the journal that spelled out her name.

"I'm Chloe Beale."

Chloe and Beca gazed in to each other's eyes for a moment before going back to their topic.

"You're really good. How did you learn this?" Chloe asks.

"I'm studying as an art major in Barden University."

"No way! I study there too… An art major, huh? That's impressive, Beca."

Finally their orders came, one drink for Beca and three for Chloe. Beca stares at Chloe's drinks confused.

"Is one caffeine filled drink not enough for Chloe Beale? You look pretty energized to me, energized enough to last a whole week." Beca says with a quirked eyebrow. Chloe chuckled at Beca's thought and said

"No no no. The other two drinks are for my friends..." Chloe nods at Beca, gazing at the brunette. Beca twisted her head to the side while she held the redhead's gaze and thought that maybe Chloe is forgetting something.

Beca's gesture made Chloe furrow her eyebrows and instantly remember the task given to her by her friends. Chloe shakes her head, looking at the view from the window, and says

"Which! Reminds me that they are still waiting outside in the car."

Chloe switches her gaze back to Beca "But you seem really interesting Beca, I want to meet you again sometime."

Chloe uses Beca's pencil and wrote her number on the side of Beca's drawing. Her wrists slightly grazed the paper as she did so. She even added a little heart, how cute, Beca thought. She slides the journal back to Beca and stands up. Holding the take-out cup carriers that held the three drinks she ordered with her left hand.

"It was great meeting you Beca." Chloe gestures Beca for a hand shake with her right hand. Beca stands up and gladly accepts the hand shake.

For a moment as their hands touch, Beca felt a jolt under her skin.

Chloe's hand felt soft and it seems to fit well with her hand, Beca wonders if it would fit even more if their fingers were laced while their palms touched. Beca noticed Chloe's perfume for the first time, it was fruity and it engulfed Beca and her senses. Beca wanted more. And as Chloe turned to leave and started heading to the door, Beca was left wanting more.

Right as Chloe pushed the door, before Chloe left...She looked behind her, with her hair flipping as she does so. She looked at Beca and mouthed a little good bye.

Beca stood there, and watched as Chloe did so. She stood there, captivated by the fiery hair that flipped. She stood there, mesmerized by the lips that said goodbye. She stood there, charmed by the crystal eyes that held her gaze. She stood there, enchanted by the redhead that left her wanting more.


	4. Calls and Thoughts

After Chloe left the room, Beca turned to look at her journal on the table. She slowly took the item in her hands and smelled the perfume Chloe wore, on the paper. She looked at the number the redhead had left, and she couldn't decide when she should call or text her. Barney Stinson says three days but Beca Mitchell mutters fuck it to herself and started typing out the number into her phone and called the redhead. Who knows, it might be a fake number after all.

"Hello?" said the soft and gentle voice on the other line.

It dawned on Beca that she had absolutely no fucking idea what to say. She just called to see if it was really her number and not because she already missed the redhead… right?

"Chloe?" asked Beca.

"Yes, yeah it's me."

"Cool. I just wanted to check if you really did give me your number and not some police line or something."

Chloe let out a chuckle and Beca just knows that she is smiling at the other end.

"You know I'm still in the building."

"Right… Right..."

"Chloe!" a small voice in the background called the redhead "Took you long enough."

"Sorry Aubrey. I just met this really cool person." Chloe said, meaning to make the brunette hear her words. All Beca could do is chuckle and blush on the other line.

"Gotta go Beca. Byee"

"Alright, bye Chloe."

The call ends and Beca puts her phone back in her pocket. She starts heading out holding her journal and drink with a grin on her face.

Chloe walks over to Aubrey and Stacie, who were patiently waiting at the parking lot. Aubrey was waiting in the driver's seat while Stacie sat on the hood of the red sports car. The redhead opens the car door letting Stacie in before she settles on her seat. And as Chloe hands out their drinks, Aubrey and Stacie can't help but notice the big grin on her face.

Stacie, being the confident woman that she is, had to ask first "So who's this really cool person, Chloe? Is he cute?"

"Actually, it's—"

"Chloe, don't tell me you fucked him while we were out here waiting for you."

"No Aubrey it's not like tha-"

"Aubrey, there's nothing wrong having a quickie with a stranger. Don't slut shame."

"I'm not saying it's wrong. I'm saying that she shouldn't have given in to temptation knowing that we were out here waiting for her."

"Aubrey! Stacie! You got this all wrong. The person that I met today is a she." The redhead raised her voice, making her two friends silent and their mouths agape.

"Wow, Chloe." Stacie looked at the redhead surprisingly "You fucked a girl? I didn't know you were into women."

"What?! Chloe you fucked a girl?" At this point, Chloe face palms her blushing face. Why God? Why? The redhead thinks to herself. "Why haven't you told me about this Chloe? I'm your bestfriend!"

Chloe glares at both of her friends and says "Guys, I didn't fuck anybody today. I just became friends with this really cool girl." And before her friends could say anything, Chloe raised her voice "CHILL GUYS, CHILL."

Chloe slumped against her seat and let out a sigh "I'm so not gonna get you guys coffee next time."

The other two remained silent during the whole ride to Aubrey's. Maybe it's because they had nothing else to say or because Chloe raised her voice earlier, which she apologized for. But this didn't bother Chloe. Because all Chloe could think of is Beca and how odd and cute it was that she called while she was still in the building. Before Beca called, Chloe was anxious when and, at the same time, if the brunette would ever really call.

* * *

Back in Beca's dorm, the smol brunette has been laying down on her bed, thinking about what medium she's going to use for her art piece, what her art piece's going to be about, the deadline for it, and obviously, Chloe. All of a sudden, her phone rang. Beca gets up slowly with a whine. She stares at her phone and blinking her eyes, before she reaches to answer it.

"Hey Becaw!" said the voice on the other line.

"Hey Jesse…" replied Beca

"I went to your place earlier. You weren't there"

"Yeah… About that. I was at the museum today. I needed ideas…"

"Sounds to me, it's not ideas that you need."

"Then what do I need Mr. Popcorn Breath?"

"Hey my breath does not smell- that's not the point- The point is…you need a muse"

"A muse?" Beca asks sarcastically

"Yeah, a source of inspiration"

Beca looks over to her table where her journal is wide open, showing the drawing of Chloe. The brunette bites her tongue and thinks for a moment.

"Jesse, I'm going…Is that all?"

"Oh wait! We're going to a party over at Fat Amy's." Jesse exclaims "Remember her?"

"Yeah, the blonde Aussie who's going out with Bumper…Right?"

"Yep." Jesse says making a pop sound at the P. "You want to go with me?"

"Jesse, I'm not going to be your wingman."

"C'mon Beca! We could be each other's wingman!"

"Dude I'm not interested."

"Oh pleasssee. You're the best one there is. I just met a really nice blonde girl the other day, she's friends with Amy. She might be going. C'mon please?"

"Ugh, fine…" Beca says in defeat.

"Yes!"

"But you owe me."

"Yeah yeah yeah. The party is this thursday by the way. See you then!"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Jesse" Beca says before ending the conversation with Jesse.

The brunette puts down her phone on her desk and picks up the journal once again. She flops on top of her bed, head's still filled with thoughts about the redhead she met earlier. The brunette smells the perfume of Chloe on the page and stares at her ceiling. Lost in thought again.


	5. Calls and Roomates

**_Why is it that people are making sexist comments on the reboot of Ghostbusters…its fucking great if you ask me. - Beca_**

 ** _Ikr,honestly we need more female cast reboots of movies -Chloe_**

 ** _I hope that our future generations look back at the avengers and make an all-female cast reboot. Don't even change the characters that are already female.-Beca_**

 ** _But isn't that sexist too? Shouldn't it be like…equal?-Chloe_**

 ** _Wouldn't it be fair then if women r being sexist right back to men for as long as men have been sexist to women…Tbh I just want to see a female thor, seriously pls make that happen – Beca_**

It's a nice afternoon here at Baker hall, Barden University. Beca and Chloe have been texting back and forth while Beca brings her painting materials from her car to her dorm room. She's been overflowing with inspiration lately. Beca walks back to her car and gets her canvas and easel.

It's hard to hold both a canvas and easel while texting to your crush—I mean really nice friend, Beca thinks to herself.

When Beca finally reaches her dorm room, she congratulates herself. She opens the door while dragging her things inside. Biting her tongue out as she does so.

Unfortunately, when she enters the room, she's greeted by a poker faced Kimmy Jin.

"Nope." Kimmy jin says.

Beca stares at Kimmy Jin as Kimmy Jin stares back at Beca. It's as if they are having a battle of poker facing. Like they are telepathically telling each other "no".

Beca looks at the floor in defeat and starts dragging her things back outside. She knows the rules that her roomie gave her, which is simply to keep things clean and not crowded. So Beca decides to do her painting someplace else. But because she is oh so tired, she leaves her things outside the dorm room for a moment. She leans on the wall next to her room and slumps on the floor.

The brunette decides to call Chloe. Her feelings towards her roomie need to go somewhere.

Chloe picks up her phone and says "Hey Beca, what's-"

"I hate my life." the brooding brunette says

"Wah-What happened?"

"I was bringing my paint inside my dorm room. But when I enter with my canvas and easel, kimmy jin, my roommate was like nope get that shit outta here."

"She said that?"

"Not out _loud_ … _Technically_ she just said no and then glared at me…She said it to me telepathically"

" _Riiight_ …"

"She could've asked nicely, right? Would it kill her to smile a little? It's not like I'm asking her to smile really beautifully like you do Chlo-"

"Like me?" Chloe's tone became chirpy and her cheeks start to warm.

"shit" Beca mutters under her breathe as her face starts to redden.

Beca could hear Chloe giggling at the other line. It's cute, beca thinks to herself.

But Beca hasn't said a single word for almost a minute.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah…." Beca says with uncertainty, not sure what to say next.

"The call got silent for a moment there…. You're blushing aren't you?" Chloe asks confidently "Ohh...I wish I'm there to see that eheh."

"Hey hey hey….I am not blushing"

"Oh yeah?"

"Psh yeah. I'm tough, okay. I'm a badass. Fight. Me."

"Nothing to be ashamed of Becs." Beca grins at the nickname Chloe gave her. "I mean…I blushed when you…you know….said that I have a beautiful smile…."

Beca's grin grew wider as did Chloe's. The call went silent for a moment.

It wasn't an awkward silence. They both knew that the other was smiling at the other line. It felt nice just talking like this. Making fun of each other. Complimenting each other.

Beca smiles at the floor and buries herself to her knees while Chloe lays in her bed burying her face in her pillow.

Beca took a deep breath and continues the conversation.

"Hey Chloe….Are you going anywhere tomorrow?"

"Umm…depends." Chloe takes the pillow from her hands and hugs it.

"On what?"

"On you…"

"Hey that's a line from Grease! Don't you have some originality Chlo?"

"Hey I thought it was cute…what's your plane?"

"There's a party at my friend, Amy's place … And I just would like it a lot if you were there…"

"Wait…Amy? Fat Amy?"

"Oh…you know her?"

"Yeah, my friend asked me to come but I wasn't sure."

"How about know…" Beca draws circles on her knees "Are you…. sure?"

A smile forms on Chloe's face "Definitely."

In glee, Beca jumps up from the floor. She kicks and fist pumps the air.

"Great great…great. I'm excited to see you there tomorrow Chlo."

"Yeah, see you then Becs. Hope you feel better about your roommate problem."

"Yeah…thanks for that. Okay. Bye Chloe."

And with that the call ends. Beca continues making stupid karate moves at the hall of their dorm.

But little did she know that Kimmy Jin saw her do so…

"You're such a nerd" Kimmy says as she walks out of their dorm room which stops Beca from her actions. She glares at her roommate as she walks away. And Beca continues fixing her things, deciding to set up her art materials at a workshop in Barden.


End file.
